Brother Blood(Teen Titans Go!)
Brother Blood is the headmaster of H.I.V.E. Academy, and a major enemy to the Teen Titans, as well as the archenemy of Cyborg. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Bio Brother Blood is the current villainous headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy. Brother Blood proves to be extremely formidable. Not only does he have mind control powers, superior reflexes, and control of Pain Bot and Hurt Bot, his cunning intelligence enables him to easily outsmart the young Titans. In "Waffles", Blood tried to take over the Titans Tower's weapons arsenal for unknown reasons. Blood captured Robin, Raven, and Starfire, threatening them with his Pain Bot. He also captures Beast Boy and Cyborg, torturing them to near-death, with little success. Robin, Raven, and Starfire are able to annoy Brother Blood by driving him insane with the Waffles Song with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Blood fled the scene, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy in a broken mess, and the other Titans still trapped in a cage . In "Little Buddies", Brother Blood returns with his Pain Bot for revenge. During the battle, Robin is able to throw an explosive bird-a-rang at him, presumably killing him in the explosion. For the longest time, it remained unknown whether or not he survived this encounter with the Titans. In "Baby Hands", Blood returns alive and well. This time, Brother Blood comes up with his ultimate scheme to achieve victory: separate the Titans. If the Titans cannot work as a team, they will have little to no chance of stopping him from taking over the city. Blood plans to accomplish this by creating a massive ray cannon that also functions as an amplifier for his mind control. When the Titans arrive on the scene, Blood is able to brainwash everyone but Robin, who almost immediately destroys the machine. Victorious, Blood manages to escape while Robin is distracted. Later that night, Blood robs Jump City's weapon storage building. He fills a shopping cart with a gigantic pile of guns, swords, blasters, and explosives. The Titans (who now worship Robin due to their being brainwashed) arrive, but insist that Robin demonstrates his "powers" for them. Robin, who lied about having powers, tries to come up with an excuse, allowing Blood to start shooting at his teammates. Before long, Blood defeats every one of the Titans with his new weapons. Robin removes his gloves, revealing his "baby hands" to the other Titans, thus restoring their memory. As Blood finishes loading the weapons into his car, the Titans return and easily defeat him. In "The Best Robin", Brother Blood kidnaps the City Council of Jump City. Because the Titans are too lazy to go stop him, Robin brings Team Robin. The result is Brother Blood being defeated in a matter of seconds. However, Brother Blood manages to escape from prison shortly after, and lures the Titans into another trap. The Titans are easily captured and tied up. Blood slowly begins to lower a gigantic drill with lasers on top of the Titans. Scared for their life, the Titans trick Robin into calling Team Robin to save them. When Team Robin arrives, Blood releases his new weapon: Hurt Bot. Hurt Bot is none other than Blood's replacement to Pain Bot (who defected to the Titans' side in "Little Buddies"). Hurt Bot easily defeats team Robin by smashing them with a giant anvil. With both the Titans and Team Robin captured, Blood continues to lower his drill on top of them. As the heroes begin to panic, Super Robin arrives and defeats Blood, proving he is "the best Robin". In "Accept the Next Proposition You Hear", Brother Blood uses fortune cookies that he manufactures to brainwash the Titans into turning against Robin. Since Robin is no longer making decisions for the team in order to try and teach them about self-reliance, Blood uses the fortune cookies as the perfect way to influence their minds. Unfortunately for Blood, Robin uses several other techniques, including palm reading, astrology, and a magic ball, to convince the Titans to strike back against Blood, and he is defeated. And in "A Farce", Brother Blood acts as the prosecuting attorney when the villains (namely Blood, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah) put the Teen Titans on trial for the reckless destruction of Jump City. Physical Appearance Brother Blood is a balding old man with an upright posture and white hair pointing out from the sides of his head. He has dark shadows under his eyes and wears a black body suit with red boots, red gauntlets, gold waist ties, and a red breast plate with a gold Brother Evil insignia. Powers and Abilities *'Mind Control:' He uses his strong hypnosis on Starfire, Raven, and Robin in the episode "Waffles", though it proved ineffective on them. *'Telekinesis:' Blood has strong telekinetic abilities, capable of stopping Cyborg's sonic cannon blast and firing it back at him. *'Martial Arts:' He is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. *'Inventing:' He is extremely skilled in inventing as he invented a laser cage that effectively contained every Titan, even Raven's portal abilities. He also built in the deadly Pain Bot, a super canon, and a death machine, as well as Hurt Bot, a successor to Pain Bot. Quotes The quotes for Brother Blood can be found here. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Legs (debut, non-speaking cameo) * Waffles * Little Buddies (cameo) Season 2 * I See You (non-speaking cameo) * Baby Hands * The Best Robin Season 3 * Accept the Next Proposition You Hear * A Farce * Black Friday (cameo) * Finally a Lesson (cameo) * The Titans Show (no lines) Appearances in other Media Comics * One Potato, Two Potato, Couch Potato Games *Teeny Titans Trivia *Brother Blood is the fourth most recurring villain in the series, the first being the H.I.V.E. Five (technically a group of villains), the second being Dr. Light, and the third is Cinderblock. *Brother Blood's appearance in ''Teen Titans Go! '' was revealed months before "Legs" premiered. Tara Strong and Scott Menville tweeted about his upcoming appearance via Twitter. It is very likely that Brother Blood will make another appearance in the future, as their tweet did not match the episode he appeared in. *Brother Blood is the second of the Titans' archenemies to return from the original series. The first to return was Trigon, Raven's archenemy/father. *In the original series, he is Cyborg's archenemy, having transformed himself into half cyborg to be a "superior being. *Also, in the original series, Cyborg could not be hypnotized by Brother Blood because he is half human. *In the original DC comics, Brother Blood was part of the Church of Blood, where he worshiped Trigon. *Brother Blood was thought dead in the episode Little Buddies, during a fight with the Titans. However, he reappears in later episodes alive, this is due to the series' stand-alone continuity. **In The Best Robin, Blood creates Hurt Bot to replace Pain Bot (who defected to the Titans' side in Little Buddies), thus proving he did indeed survives his encounter with the Titans. *He is the sixteenth villain from the original series to return. * It is revealed in Waffles that he is still the leader of H.I.V.E. Academy since the original series. * Brother Blood and Beast Boy share the same initials, both being B.B. * Brother Blood really loves the ultra-modern guns, for example in Baby Hands. Voice in other languages * Gábor Varga (Hungarian) * Vladimiro Conti (Italian) * Damian Victor Oancea (Romanian) * Sérgio Stern (Brazil) * Bruno Dubernat (French) Category:DC Universe Category:Puppet Master Category:Telekinesis Category:Political Leaders Category:Interrogation Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Teachers Category:Scientists